Nine Kisses
by Selah1
Summary: My response to the nine kisses theme, a different pairing each chapter and there be nine. [Het, Shounenai, & Shoujoai]
1. Another Centimeter To Go

Another centimeter to go

They were standing close together. Closing than they ever had before. Even closer than Riza stood beside Roy. Maria reflected that he was a lucky man. To be able to be in her presence all day.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye wasn't a woman to be trifled with. Many men feared her. However Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, never thought that maybe Riza didn't want to be feared.

Maria had always figured that underneath every tomboy was a girly girl that wanted to be set free. It certainly suited Riza.

They were a centimeter apart, when Riza reached over and finished it.


	2. I'll Leave This Kiss, And

I'll leave this kiss, and—

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was very precise. Something, Jean realized very early on. She went to the shooting range weekly, every Wednesday at seven o'clock sharp. She walks in every morning at quarter after eight on the dot.

At nine she would pick up the stack of paperwork and go to the colonel's office with the stack of paperwork in hand. It was routine and Lieutenant Hawkeye did everything to routine.

Sometimes Havoc asked her if she like to go out to the bar for a few drinks. Everytime she would say no. Vato would always say that was no way to ask a lady out and Jean would shrug him off. It was routine.

He asked on a sunny Thursday afternoon, when she came back from her lunch break. She had stare at him for several moments and did something that was completely different. Riza leaned over and kiss Jean, "no." she said before walking away.

She broke the routine.


	3. Even Though I've Kissed You

Even Though I've Kissed You

She had kissed him. Which was the most stupid thing she had ever done in her entire life. She still wasn't even sure why she did it. No romantic soul-searching answer would sastify her.

It would seem that the all situation had the possibility to become awkward. After all, subordinates just didn't go around kissing each other. It just wasn't the policy at the office.

When she did arrive at the office, there was silence between them.

"I am terribly sorry for my actions, Sir. I was out of line."

She walked over to his desk.

And this time he kissed her.


	4. A Kiss And Tears And Lies Of The Summer

A kiss and tears and lies of summer

He had always loved her. Even when they were children. It had just seemed so natural.

He saw her every summer, since she demanded it. Otherwise, she would come and hunt them down.

They would sit on the hill together and she would smiled at him. He always smiled back.

She kissed his cheek, just like old times except this time it was metal. She must have remember the times as children because she started to cry.

Whoever said summer was the best season of the year was obviously lying. Since the summer was just full of lies. Always lies.


	5. Kiss That Cute Kid Over There

Kiss That Cute Kid Over There

Edward had been surprised when it first happened. It had seemed totally the strangest thing to happen. And Ed had deal with many strange things. However, this one took the cake. Of strange things that is.

The colonel had kissed him.

On the lips.

In front of everyone in the office.

How embarrassing.

Sure, everyone knew they were together but they never exchange public display. It was an unwritten rule. Ed was thinking it should be written.

Roy had kissed him because, Fury told him to kiss the cutest person in the room.

Somehow Ed thought he wasn't implying to kiss that cute kid over there.


	6. Is It Okay To Kiss You?

Is It Okay To Kiss You?

Sheska was a female. It was one of the first things Winry notice about her. Winry Rockbell was an observant person. She knew that Sheska had auburn hair and blue eyes. That she works in the military. She had recognized the uniform. The uniform, Ed refuses to wear. No one could even convince him otherwise.

She didn't wear pants. She had seen both first lieutenant Hawkeye and second lieutenant Ross, wear their uniforms with the pants that the men wore with their uniforms. Yet, she wore a skirt.

The skirt was the same color as the uniform. Blue. It was the same dark blue she was used to seeing, whenever she visit Ed when he was at either Central or Eastern headquarters.

She prefers the Central headquarters. Sheska worked at Central headquarters. So, if Ed was too busy she could visit Sheska. As fun it was with Al and Ed, she sometimes preferred the female company to them.

That's what Sheska was wasn't she? Female company. Or was she? Somehow Winry didn't think you went around kissing your female company.

It seemed improper.

Than again, a lot of the things, Winry did seem improper.

Winry began to think that maybe she should just ask Sheska, if she could kiss her. Then again, Winry wasn't a person that went around talking out problems. That was more of an Al thing. She was more of an action person. Like Ed.

Winry thought she had talked it out enough and might as well get on with the action part.

For the first couple seconds, she thought that maybe she was doing something wrong.

By four seconds, she was ninety percent sure she was doing something wrong.

By ten seconds, she thought that maybe Sheska didn't want this.

By sixteen seconds, she knew she had been wrong on all three accounts.

And sometimes, she likes being wrong.


	7. Grasping Arms

Graspings Arms

Hands reaching forward, to meet another pair of hands. Hands interwine themselves with the other pair.

Tumbling. They were tumbling on the bed now. Together. In a mass of hands and legs. Interwined. Impossible to tell where one started and the other ending.

Their bodies were press together on the bed.

Their hair mingled together.

Brown and black.

The brown haired female was on the bottom.

Black haired one was on the top.

Their lips met for a kiss.

Than two more kisses.

Before the brown haired one pull away, smiling.

She was the younger one.

She leaned in again.


	8. I Don't Know Of A Spell To Convey My Fee...

I don't know of a spell to convey my feelings to you

Zolf Kimblee was a trustworthy man. Or at least that was what he thought. There was that time, where he left Greed to re-join the military. Than there was that time in Isbal…Regardless, Zolf Kimblee the nonpartison alchemist, formerly crimson alchemist was a man of mortals. Sort of.

When Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer (Frankie in private) approach him with an offer, of course he took it. He should have realized that there was some strings attached.

The plan was to surprise the other military occupants of the train. Which seemed to be a bad idea. It was a really bad idea. Needless, to say Zolf learns that flirting with Mustang was not something Frank appreciated. Neither did first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. What was her problem? He was willing to share.

But that was all in the past. Zolf was right now sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the living room of Frankie's house. Lieutenant Colonel soon-to-be-Colonel Frank Archer was at work, while Zolf was stuck at home. Something about being faithful or what not. Zolf hadn't really been listening when Frank was telling him this. He was too busy checking out one of the Sergeant Major's behind.

It still didn't make any sense to Zolf why he was stuck at home while; his lover got to plan world domination. It just wasn't fair.

Well, the only plus side was that he got a goodbye kiss. Or goodbye kisses if you could even called it that. Zolf was sure, some couples wouldn't consider the affection they shared, shouldn't be shared by couples in public.

Which is how Zolf Kimblee ending up pouting. So, involved with the infairness of the world he didn't hear the door open.

"Zolfly-dear?" Called a voice.

Kimblee's facial expression changed instantly. Instead of pouting his eyes were narrowed.

He hated that name.


	9. Let's Have Our Last Kiss

Let's Have Our Last Kiss

Brigadier General Basque Gran was a man with goals. All of the higher ups had goals of course. Each officer's goals different from the next ones. Some had goals about love, honor or family. They were in the minority. Most goals involved power.

Gran had only eyes for power. That was until he saw him. Well technically, he heard about him first. He was sent out to get rid of him. Well that was what he was supposed to be doing. That was his mission. Which, he wasn't even doing at the moment.

He imagined that they would meet in the dead of the night. Where no one would be able to see them or find them. There they would share their kiss. They're first kiss but not their last. Yes, Gran was a romantic at heart.

He was daydreaming.

About a person he should had been killing.

The said person also fought dirty, with that arm of his.

So while, brigadier general Basque Gran was daydreaming; Scar killed him.

…So much for that relationship.

A/N: Well, that ends this fic. First off, I like to thank all my reviewers who took the time to review my fic. Reviews, make me write faster so, yes it's a good thing -

Secondly, you might have noticed their was equal amount of het, shoujo-ai and shounen-ai pairings. That was done completely on purpose. Although I tried to make the pairings fairly obvious, they are listed at the end of this author note.

Thirdly, since after writing these drabbles, I have found I really enjoyed writing these drabbles. I have also found myself horribly addicted to collecting themes. So, expect more drabbles inspired by themes from one. Maybe there be longer pieces as well, you never know. -

Pairings (in order): Riza/Maria, Jean/Riza, Roy/Riza, Al/Winry, Roy/Ed, Sheska/Winry, Lust/Sloth, Archer/Kimblee, Gran/Scar


End file.
